1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for keeping and supplementing goods in a supermarket, a department store, or the like, and an apparatus for practicing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, goods delivered to a goods receiving station as packed in corrugated cardboard boxes or the like were reloaded on a cart and carried to a store warehouse, then they were unpacked in a shop and supplementarily displayed in a showcase, while goods left without being supplemented were held packed in the above-mentioned corrugated cardboard boxes, and these boxes were kept under the condition of being stacked on a floor of the warehouse, on a palette or on the cart.
Accordingly, in the prior art method as described above, it was impossible to know the amount of goods contained in corrugated cardboard boxes stacked under other boxes, and in order to take out goods contained in a box stacked under other boxes, excessively large labor would be forced upon a person.
Moreover, an empty space within a corrugated cardboard box was a wasteful space, and it would increase the space of the warehouse in vain.